


i own you tonight

by Anonymous



Category: supermega
Genre: Gay, M/M, Short One Shot, Smut, SuperMega - Freeform, Top!Ryan, bottom!Matt, creampie??, matt watson - Freeform, ryan magee - Freeform, under 300 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: just a short supermega smut
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	i own you tonight

Matt kissed the top of Ryan's foreskin "Wow you are packing a lot.” He smelled the penis and licked the base as semen dripped down.

“Didn't you already have your fill from earlier?" Ryan asked. 

"Yes but I'm still hungry." Matt turned around. "Besides, you forgot the other mouth." he opened it up like a lil slut.

"You asked for it bitch." Ryan yelled, "You are not satisfied until all your holes are filled with my cum." he kept thrusting into Matts mouth. Matt garbled as cum bubbled and leaked out of his mouth and asshole. Ryan pulled him out and they started kissing Matt slowly went down to the stomach area and rubbed Ryan's ass. "You need another cream pie " he whispered and grinned. "Ryan please I a~h” Matt moaned can't even contain a sentence. 

"Its all over the floor would if a customer comes in.” Ryan slapped Matt on the ass "Don't act like you didn't do the same thing to me earlier today.

“No I was just massaging you!" Matt claimed. 

"Yeah yeah yeah massaging me with your dick in my asshole.” Ryan came inside of Matt causing an intense scream. Both wanted on the floor. 

"I rimjobed you, too, remember?" Matt smiles opening his ass again "let's get even "


End file.
